wikiversitywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение участника:Ulia
Занятие 1 Общий предок языка, принадлежащего к языковой семье известен как пра-язык. Например,установленый пра-язык Индо-Европейской языковой группы носит название Пра-Индо-Европейский. Пра-Индо-Европейский язык не подкреплен письменными документами, так как он существовал в устной форме ещё до возникновения письменности,но бывают случаи,когда пра-язык совпадает с исторически зафиксированным языком.Так,один из местных диалектов Латинского языка("Вульгарный латинский")стал основой современных Романских языков.Таким образом,Пра-язык Романского языка более или менее соотносится с Латынью(но не с литературным латинским,присущим классикам литературы).Так же диалект Древнескандинавского язык является Пра-языком Норвежского,Шведского,Датского,Faroese,Исландского языков. Языки,которые нельзы разбить на языковые семьи,называются изолированными языками. Язык,изолированный внутри языковой семьи,например,Греческий в Индо-Европейской языковой семье,так же носит название изолированного языка.Такие случаи часто clarified.Например,Греческий может относится к Индо-Европейской изоляции.Эта современная изоляция,однако,не отражает истории развития языка,так как Греческий язык является результатом эволюции внутри более широкого Индо-Европейского языка. С другой стороны, Бакский язык - это современый язык, существующий в почти полной изоляции, чья история и лексичекская, фонетическая, синтаксическая структура не известны и не легко связанны с другими языками (даже если он находился под влиянием Романских языков в ближних регионах, например как кастилианский испанский, каталанский, окситанском и французский). Занятие 2 2000 Oleg Liber publishes Colloquia - a Conversation Manager'.2 Colloquia provides support for a conversational and activity-based model of learning; maintaining information about people, resources, and tasks. Teachers set up activities and sub-activities at different levels of granularity and allocate people, resources and tasks to those activities. Learners may also create and parameterize sub-activities. Personalisation is only possible in a limited sense in that teachers and learners may add resources for an activity or subactivity. Most importantly, however, the new system incorporates a strong element of social networking - individual users constructed activities and invited friends to participate, rather than subscribing to courses or having courses allocated to them. This was implemented in Colloquia using peer-to-peer networking, however the conceptual foundations for this feature lay in earlier educational literature, such as Ivan Illich's concept of learning exchanges and networks. 2001 The NIIMLE Project in Northern Ireland begins, implementing a personal space for students integrated from multiple institutional systems. A similar project, SHELL, is initiated at the same time, as part of the UK funding agency JISC's Managed Learning Environments for Lifelong Learning development programme. 2000 Олег Либер опубликовал Разговорник-Урпавляющий беседой.Разговорник организует поддержку для обучения,основывающегося на активном говорении;содержащий информацию о людях,ресурсас и заданиях.Учителя организуют мероприятия на различных уровнях сртуктурирования заданий и распределения людей,ресурсов и упражнений.Обучающиеся могут так же Занятие 3 Вопрос 2. ИНФОРМАТИЗАЦИЯ ОБРАЗОВАНИЯ ИНФОРМАТИЗАЦИЯ ОБРАЗОВАНИЯ - массовое внедрение в пед. практику методов и средств сбора, обработки, передачи и хранения информации на базе микропроцессорной техники и средств передачи информации, а также пед. технологий, основанных на этих средствах, с целью создания условий для перестройки познавательной деятельности и усиления интеллектуальных возможностей обучаемых. Вопрос 3. ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИИ ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИИ - методы и средства получения, преобразования, передачи, хранения и использования информации. Вопрос 4. http://science.ncstu.ru/post-grad/avtoref/gorohova/index_html/gorohova.pdf Вопрос 5. Дисциплины предметной подготовки Материал из Викиверситет Перейти к: навигация, поиск Дисциплины предметной подготовки (вузовский компонент) по специальности 030100 - Информатика, теория и методика преподавания иностранных языков и культур. *МАТЕМАТИЧЕСКАЯ ЛОГИКА *ДИСКРЕТНАЯ МАТЕМАТИКА *ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ АБСТРАКТНОЙ И КОМПЬЮТЕРНОЙ АЛГЕБРЫ *ТЕОРИЯ АЛГОРИТМОВ *ТЕОРИЯ ВЕРОЯТНОСТЕЙ И МАТЕМАТИЧЕСКАЯ СТАТИСТИКА *ЧИСЛЕННЫЕ МЕТОДЫ *ТЕОРЕТИЧЕСКИЕ ОСНОВЫ ИНФОРМАТИКИ *ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ОПЕРАЦИЙ *ОСНОВЫ ИСКУССТВЕННОГО ИНТЕЛЛЕКТА *КОМПЬЮТЕРНОЕ МОДЕЛИРОВАНИЕ *ОСНОВЫ МИКРОЭЛЕКТРОНИКИ *АРХИТЕКТУРА КОМПЬЮТЕРА *ПРОГРАММИРОВАНИЕ *ПРОГРАММНОЕ ОБЕСПЕЧЕНИЕ ЭВМ *ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫЕ СИСТЕМЫ *КОМПЬЮТЕРНЫЕ СЕТИ, ИНТЕРНЕТ И МУЛЬТИМЕДИА ТЕХНОЛОГИИ *ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕ ПЕДАГОГИЧЕСКИХ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЕЙ КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫХ ТЕХНОЛОГИЙ В ОБУЧЕНИИ И НАУЧНЫХ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЯХ *ИНФОРМАЦИОННЫЕ И КОММУНИКАЦИОННЫЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИИ В ОБРАЗОВАНИИ *ПРАКТИКУМ ПО РЕШЕНИЮ ЗАДАЧ НА ЭВМ *СОВРЕМЕННЫЕ ТЕХНОЛОГИИ WEB-ДИЗfqy *Вопрос 7. *Интернет-образование — образование, осуществляемое с использованием ресурсов и технологий глобальной сети Интернет. По отношению к понятию дистанционное образование является видовым отличием, более строго регламентирующим технико-технологическую специфику обучения — использование сети Интернет (дистанционно можно обучаться не только через Интернет, но и с помощью локальных сетей, видеосвязи и т. п.) *Вопрос 8. Достижения Программы Intel "Обучение для будущего" в 2009 году В 2009 году число региональных площадок Программы (образовательных учреждений повышения квалификации и педагогических вузов и колледжей) достигло 136: среди них 118 площадок, которые обучали и по очным, и по очно-дистанционным курсам программы, и 18 партнерских площадок, обучающих по курсу ТЕО. 2009 году обучено около 100 000 учителей, педагогов, преподавателей и студентов педагогических специальностей вузов и колледжей, в том числе дистанционным обучением охвачено более 7000 педагогов (включая самые удаленные регионы России - Дальний восток, Карелия, Коми, Калининград и другие). В 2009 году проведено около 200 методических семинаров для работников образовательной сферы по новым информационным и педагогическим технологиям. Общая цифра обученных по Программе педагогов в России с 2002 года достигла более 600 000. чень важным результатом 2009 года стал переход на новый курс программы Intel? "Обучение для будущего" "Проектная деятельность в информационной образовательной среде XXI века". Новый курс характеризуется яркой инновационностью, которая отражается в открытости процесса обучения на основе технологий Web 2.0 (портфолио проекта), в разработке учебного проекта с ориентацией на образовательные стандарты нового поколения, в разработке средств оценивания интереса и опыта учащихся и продуктов учебной деятельности и ее процесса (формирующее оценивание). Во всех регионах проведена переподготовка тьюторов по новому курсу программы. Учебному пособию "Проектная деятельность в информационной образовательной среде XXI века" присвоен гриф Министерства образования и науки. Локализованы и адаптированы новые учебные курсы: курс Программы "Введение в информационные и образовательные технологии XXI века" и курс для руководителей "ИКТ: стратегия развития образовательного учреждения". Поддержка выпускников программы осуществляется через формирование сетевых сообществ, в которых решаются образовательные и творческие задачи. Такие сообщества формируется проектом Летописи.ру, конкурсом "БлогоРазумие", социальной образовательной сетью Campus. Проведена II международная конференция "Чему и как учиться и учить в XXI веке", в которой приняли участие около 200 участников из России, автономных республик, Казахстана, Азербайджана, Украины. *Планы развития Программы в 2010 году: предложения курсов учителям "разного уровня" и с разными потребностями и возможностями в информационных технологиях; усиление информационно-методической поддержки для выпускников, слушателей и тьюторов программы через раздел сайта программы (www.iteach.ru), сетевые сообщества, консультации экспертов; повышение качества обучения по курсам программы, повышение профессионализма тьторов; широкое развитие программы в фокусных регионах: Москва, Санкт-Петербург, Нижний Новгород, Ярославль, Казань; программа дистанционного обучения для педагогических коллективов школ; развитие педагогических Интернет-сообществ через сетевые конкурсы, проекты, инициативы. *Вопрос 9. 1 этап характеризуется следующими признаками: начало массового внедрения средств новых информационных технологий и в первую очередь компьютеров; проводится исследовательская работа по педагогическому освоению средств компьютерной техники и происходит поиск путей ее применения для интенсификации процесса обучения; общество идет по пути осознания сути и необходимости процессов информатизации; происходит базовая подготовка в области информатики на всех ступенях непрерывного образования; *2 этап характеризуется следующими признаками: активное освоение и фрагментарное внедрение средств НИТ в традиционные учебные дисциплины; освоение педагогами новых методов и организационных форм работы с использованием компьютерной техники; активная разработка и начало освоения педагогами учебно-методического обеспечения; постановка проблемы пересмотра содержания, традиционных форм и методов учебно-воспитательной работы; *3 этап характеризуется следующими признаками: повсеместное использование средств современных ИТ в обучении; перестройка содержания всех ступеней непрерывного образования на основе его информатизации; смена методической основы обучения и освоение каждым педагогом широкого круга методов и организационных форм обучения, поддерживаемых соответствующими средствами современных информационных технологий. Занятие 24,02,10 Портал и школа содержат много полезной информации,а главное-важные ссылки на то,чему не хватило места в обсуждении на странице.... Викисловарь в изучении компьютерных наук Компьютерные термины Информационные системы по языкам Информационные системы Компьютерные сети Интернет Программирование Викитека Викитека (Wikisource) — свободная библиотека — проект Фонда Викимедиа, имеющий целью создание постоянно пополняемой библиотеки свободно распространяемых текстов на всех возможных языках. На этой странице коротко рассказывается о том, чем является и чем не является Викитека, показываются её отличия от других проектов Викимедиа. Описания на этой странице достаточно краткие, но содержат ссылки на другие страницы, в том числе правила, раскрывающие отдельные темы подробнее. Обсуждение правил Викитеки следует вести на соответствующих страницах обсуждения правил. Таким образом ничего не найдено..... 12.03 *Current activities April 2007: most activity is over at the MediaWiki talk page for the quiz extension, where we are discussing the development of the quiz extension. Late April 2007: discussion has started a lot on this Wikiversity now and is currently centered on the talk page for quiz extension documentation. There is now a mobile phone program (Occleve) which can download and run quizzes offline. A forthcoming release of the software will enable new questions to be added offline on the phone, and uploaded back to Wikiversity, subject to safeguards. Please see Quiz/Mobile phone software for details. *Текущие события Апрель 2007:мероприятие окончено на странице обсуждений Медиавики для продления тестов,где мы обсуждали открытия тестирования. Конец апреля 2007: бурная дисскуссия была начата на Викиверситете сейчас и в текущий момент сосредоточенны на странице обсуждений о документации для продолжения тестов. Там же выдложена программа для мобильного телефона,Которую вы можете скачать для продолжения обсуждений в режиме offline.Ожидаемый выпуск программного обеспечения создаст возможность для дополнения новых вопросов в режиме offline на мобильный телефон и возвращения на Викиверситет,подлежащий охране.Пожалуйста,изучите Тесты для мобильного подробно. Get Involved ~ There are so many ways. Get Involved ~ There are so many ways... create a WikiEducator account & get free wiki skills training (i.e., to edit wiki content) - register here for the next free Wiki Training with Facilitator Support help out a specific Project, create your own, or help out on our "things to do" list. join our discussion groups and mailing list join a Cluster of Interest keep your Country or Country News page current actively seek donations or contributions of learning materials - from active or retired educators build your network of contacts and relationships in the WikiEducator community tell the world - and your community about WikiEducator. Click here for our latest brochure (in pdf)! Become a WikiAmbassador ~ it's easy!! *Присоединяйтесь!~Так много возможностей! *создайте аккаунт на Викиэдиторе и бесплатно тренируй свои знания( *редактируй вики содержание)-регистрируйся здесь для бесплатной тренировки знаний с облегченной поддержкой *помощь в специальных проектах,создание своих собственных,или помогай другим "делать вещи" лист. *присоединяйся к дискуссиям и возможность переписка *присоединяйся к различным группам интересов *делай свою страницу страны или новостей текущей *активно ищи пожертвования *построй свою работу в сети интересной и развивай отношения в Викиэдиторе *скажи миру и своему окружению о Викиэдиторе.Перейди по ссылке для изучения брошюры в формате pdf! *Стань Викиамбассадором!это просто! Проект Wikia English Ссылки все пустые,организаторы создали страницы,на которых самостоятельно нужно создавать статьи на указанные темы. Инфотмация содержится только в тех разделах,посвященных рекламе фильмов,книг,мультфильмов и т д. Yu-Gi-Oh!-ссылки на аниме. Каталог образовательных ресурсов сети Интернет для школы Содержит следующие разделы: *Федеральные образовательные ресурсы *Региональные образовательные ресурсы *Учебное книгоиздание и образовательная пресса *Конференции, выставки, конкурсы, олимпиады *Инструментальные программные средства *Электронные библиотеки, словари, энциклопедии *Ресурсы для администрации и методистов *Ресурсы для дистанционных форм обучения *Информационная поддержка ЕГЭ *Ресурсы для абитуриентов *Ресурсы по предметам образовательной программы *Внешкольная и внеклассная деятельность *Каталог образовательных ресурсов сети Интернет для школы В каталоге представлены результаты анализа образовательных ресурсов, размещенных в сети Интернет и представляющих интерес для школьного образования. В издании представлено более 1000 интернет-ресурсов, в том числе официальные сайты федеральных и региональных органов управления образованием, федеральные и региональные информационно-образовательные порталы, сайты образовательных СМИ, электронные версии энциклопедий, словарей и справочников, средства для разработки электронных образовательных ресурсов и поддержки дистанционного обучения, ресурсы для абитуриентов. Наибольшее количество представленных интернет-ссылок посвящено основным предметам программы основного общего и среднего (полного) общего образования. В издание включены методические рекомендации по работе с каталогом. Математика 1. Образовательный математический сайт Содержит: *Matlab | *Mathematica | * Mathcad | * Maple | *Statistica | *Другие пакеты 2. Детский_Математический_Форум_для_4-8_классов *Оглавление категорий: *Все задачи по порядку *Занимательная математика *Логические задачи *Комбинаторные *Текстовые задачи *Математические ребусы *Геометрические задачи *Календарь, время *Турниры *Задачи на числа *Задачи на дроби *Задачи на проценты *На среднее арифм. *Неравенства, сравнения *Задачи на стратегии *Исследовательские задачи *Принцип Дирихле Школа анализа данных О школе *Школа анализа данных открыта в 2007 году. Инициатором создания выступила компания «Яндекс». Она же взяла на себя финансирование Школы. Главной целью Школы является подготовка специалистов – как для Яндекса, так и для IT-индустрии в целом – в области обработки и анализа данных и извлечения информации из интернета. *Школа Яндекса представляет собой двухгодичные очные вечерние курсы, которые ведут преподаватели отечественных и зарубежных университетов. Во время обучения или по его окончании студенты могут пройти стажировку в Яндексе. Во время стажировки студенты работают под руководством как разработчиков Яндекса, так и преподавателей. Школа дает возможность получить образование по таким разделам computer science, которые обычно не входят в программу университетов. Одна из целей школы — подготовка высококвалифицированных кадров для Яндекса и других IT-компаний. *В Школе Яндекса работает два отделения: отделение анализа данных и отделение computer science. *На отделении анализа данных студенты изучают: —базовые разделы анализа данных (методы построения классификаторов, вычисления мер сходства между объектами, кластерный анализ, методы визуализации и сокращения размерностей); —методы анализа специальных данных (изображений, символьных последовательностей, текстов на естественных языках и других структурных объектов); —методы оптимизации, необходимые для построения основных вычислительных процедур (как для базовых задач, так и для специальных). *Как поступить в Школу Яндекса -Школа Яндекса рассчитана на студентов и выпускников (аспирантов и молодых специалистов) инженерных и математических специальностей, готовых три раза в неделю посещать вечерние занятия. Мы оцениваем примерный объем загрузки студента в 15—20 часов в неделю, включая 9—12 часов занятий с преподавателями. -Занятия в Школе Яндекса проходят по адресу: Климентовский пер., д. 1, стр. 18 (Московский корпус МФТИ). -Поступление в Школу состоит из двух этапов: интерактивного теста (с одновременным заполнением анкеты) и очного собеседования. И тест, и собеседование проходят в рамках программы. -Информация о новом наборе появится в мае 2010 года. -Все вопросы вы можете задать по адресу Жми сюда). Сайты по изучению языков Сайт Word2word Сайт Transparent.com Language resourses *This site is dedicated to breaking down of language barriers and assisting the users who have the desire to learn a language, a need to communicate between languages, and for those who work with languages as a profession. Language students should only be using online resources in accordance with the rules and regulations set down by their schools, teachers and parents. Transparent language *Transparent Language is a leading provider of best-practice language learning software for consumers, government agencies, educational institutions, and businesses. Since 1991, Transparent Language has helped millions of individuals learn new languages quickly, easily, and effectively. More than 12,000 schools and universities, as well as top government language schools, such as the Foreign Service Institute and the Defense Language Institute use our products. *Discover many exiciting ways to learn English! Whether you’re learning English for business, school, travel, or fun, there’s something for beginner, intermediate and advanced levels. Try free online English resources available for most languages including a language overview, free English software download, language quizzes or online games. You’ll also see descriptions of software programs designed to help you learn English quickly and easy Занятие 26 мая *-----Научные конференции России-------''' *1)4-я международная научно-философская Интернет-конференция "Образ человека будущего" Тематика конференции: Современные научные (философские, педагогические, психологические, социологические и т.п.) концепции образа человека будущего, раскрывающие перспективы развития человечества с позиций современного уровня развития научно-философского знания. Основные характеристики и пути воплощения в повседневную действительность образа человека будущих поколений. *2)------ IV Международная научно-практическая Интернет-конференция "Перспектива" *3)Открытый каталог найчных конференций,выставок и семинаров. *4)Международная научная интернет-конференция по инновациям и традициям в современном образовании Информация о конкурсах,грантах и конференциях. *5)Международная научная Интернет-конференции «Инновации и традиции в современном образовании» Архив научных событий,семинаров,видео архив конференций. *6)Интернет-конференция "Компьютерное и математическое моделирование в естественных и технических науках" Содержит Публикации и обсуждения материалов. Материалы конференции будут опубликованы в сборнике трудов и разосланы авторам (по количеству докладов). Каждый автор после получения сборника сможет связаться с авторами заинтересовавших его публикаций, используя e-mail. *7)Международная Интернет-конференция "Российская наука и СМИ". 5 ноября - 23 декабря 2003 года 5.11.2003 Федеральный образовательный партал. Вопросы для обсуждения: -1. Наука и общество утерянные связи -2. Образ российского учёного в СМИ -3. Наука и СМИ: как преодолеть языковой барьер? -4. Этические аспекты взаимодействия учёных и журналистов -5. Отражение науки различными видами СМИ -6. Как отличить науку от лженауки? -7. Формы коммуникаций между наукой и обществом *8)Положение о проведении Международной научно-технической Интернет-конференции для школьников «Юниор - Старт в Науку» при поддержке корпорации Интел '''Цели и задачи конференции: -развитие интеллектуального творчества учащихся, привлечение их к исследовательской деятельности в науке, экономике и управлении; -повышение роли высших учебных заведений в формировании информационно-образовательной среды в регионах РФ и странах СНГ; -создание библиотеки научных работ школьников; -выявление талантливых и одарённых учащихся в области научно-технического творчества; -создание и развитие научно-исследовательского сообщества учащихся и преподавателей школ и ВУЗов, учёных ведущих институтов РАН и РАО; -привлечение ведущих российских учёных к обсуждению и оценке работ школьников; -формирование творческих связей с исследовательскими коллективами, организация взаимного общения; -привлечение общественного внимания к проблемам развития интеллектуального потенциала общества.